Blood Chocolate
by jez7684
Summary: What if the boundaries that kept Damon and Elena from having all the fun they could have in Georgia didn't matter? Soon Damon's feelings for Elena are running away with him and Elena can't help but get swept away with him. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chocolate. Chocolate and...sandalwood? No it was more like chocolate and a spicy aroma…like old spice dipped in chocolate…and leather. Chocolate and spice and leather and...mmmm it smelled so good I could barely concentrate on anything other than the smell it felt like I was swimming in. In fact, I couldn't concentrate on anything else because I couldn't see anything else…it was all black. Was I dreaming? As I became more and more aware, I fully pulled myself out of the deep sleep I was engulfed in. Ugh why was my head pounding? I opened my eyes and found that I had fallen asleep in some car, my head resting against one of the leather seats. But as I looked up, I realized it was not a seat that I had been drooling on, but a leather jacket. A leather jacket that unmistakably belonged to Damon Salvatore. The same Damon Salvatore that was looking at me with horror and disgust.

"If you didn't know this 600 dollar jacket is not waterproof…and I'm thinking that applies to drool as well," Damon said with a look of undisguised disdain. I actually had to force myself not to groan in annoyance. Wait a minute…what the hell was I doing in a car drooling on Damon's prized leather jacket?

I sat up straight and started frantically looking around, out the windows for anything familiar. There was some grass, a lot of fields, a lot of cows, more grass, and then a sign…"Welcome to Georgia? Damon what the hell are we doing in Georgia? And how did I get here? What is going---" I managed to bite out before Damon slapped a hand over my mouth.

"I think the most important question here," he said, fully turning to me, "is why you don't have more becoming hygiene. I mean really, my dear Elena, drooling? Hardly an attractive habit." He didn't even try to hide the infamous smirk that tugged at his mouth as his cerulean eyes sparkled at me.

I was trying really hard not to lose it. I don't think I have ever given someone a more pungent and cutting evil eye.

"If looks could kill…" Damon mumbled, chuckling lowly when my face started to turn beet red with anger.

"Damon I am not going to ask you again. The last thing I remember is crashing my car and hitting that man…or thing…" I turned to look at him questioningly. "His legs and arms, they just snapped back into place! And then he started coming towards me and…and…you! You…saved me." I spoke in a hurried rush trying to remember everything clearly.

"Thanks for that little summary I definitely needed it considering I wasn't there or anything…," Damon said with the usual eye roll. I responded with a huff and eye roll of my own.

"Yes, yes I saved you. I have a pretty good feeling that that "thing" you were referring to was a vampire. Apparently there's someone new in town. But don't worry you'll be safe here with me," He said with a lascivious waggle of his eyebrows. Typical.

"Doesn't that get exhausting? Coming up with such clever remarks to everything I say?" I said sarcastically, hoping he got the point. He just flashed me that grin that simultaneously frightens you and turns you on. Ew I did not just think that. I glanced sideways at him to see that his grin had widened even more. Jesus, was mindreading among his vampire abilities now?

"So if you don't mind me asking, what possible reason did you have for driving recklessly at that ungodly hour?" Damon asked me, turning to me to show that he wanted an answer.

"Actually I do mind you asking." I said as I crossed my arms and moved as far away from him as possible, squishing myself against the opposite side of the car. I glanced out the window and once again remembered the issue at hand. "Damon! Seriously, why the hell are we in Georgia?" I almost yelled, throwing my hands up.

"Hey hey I just saved your ass I think I should get a little credit for that. Chill with all the screaming you're giving me a headache," he rumbled, that characteristic sarcastic twinge always coloring his tone. I just crossed my arms and stared at him, adamant that he was going to answer me. He just laughed when he saw my stance. God he could really piss me off.

"Fine fine fine, I was actually on my way to Georgia already, to visit an…old friend, when I stumbled across you and your damsel in distress act. As soon as I saved the day you passed out. Seeing how I couldn't just leave you there and there was no way I was delivering you back to Saint Stefan's lair, I decided you could come with," he explained, winking at me as he finished.

"Damon you can't just do this! Take me somewhere without my consent! Jenna and…my friends will be worried they'll want to know where I am!" I said, raising my voice, exasperated already.

"Hmmm, am I imagining things or was Saint Stefan deliberately left out of that sentence?" Damon asked turning to look at me and widening his eyes. I just offered an annoyed ugh and turned away. "Ahhh, interesting! Come on dish, you know how I love to gossip about our little brooder," he turned to me expectantly.

I can't believe I'm actually contemplating telling him this! I am so immature. The problems Stefan and I have are between us and it should stay that way. But I had no idea what to think anymore. That picture…that was Katherine? Is that what he saw when he looked at me? Just a second rate replacement that would do until he could get her back? I knew that wasn't entirely true but just the thought of it stung just as badly. Was this the entire reason our relationship started? Had he even really seen me for me or was I just someone he could pretend with? I could feel my despair growing and growing the more I thought about it. Just the thought that the man I loved only saw me as a stand in was beyond gutting.

I was abruptly pulled out of my thoughts when Damon theatrically made a loud snoring sound, slumped in his seat with his eyes closed…while he was driving! What the hell was wrong with him? "Damon!" I yelled while slapping him on the arm. Of course he made a show of whining and rubbing his bicep, both of us knowing full well it didn't hurt him one bit.

"Ow, Elena! Stop you're hurting me!" He whined as a slapped him again, unable to control my frustration at his annoying antics and my even more gnawing thoughts. "Oh I get it so this is the cause of the fight between you and Saint Stefan! You're becoming abusive!" He said in mock horror, breaking into a hearty laugh when I practically growled. I forcefully sat back in my seat and huffed.

"Come on come on," Damon said almost whining now, shaking me, "Tell me what happened! Now I'm dying to know. You're obviously pissed," He said fighting a smile. And failing.

I contemplated this for a second, knowing that it was the wrong thing to do but suddenly not caring. "Fine! But I swear on everything that is holy, Damon, if you tell Stefan any of this I will kill you slowly and painfully." His eyes twinkled with amusement as I attempted to threaten him.

"I'm serious Damon. I'm trusting you here." I said, dead serious. He looked at me, and for a fraction of a second something unfathomable flashed behind his icy eyes, but just as quickly it was gone, the sarcastic gaze firmly in place once again.

"Yeah yeah yeah," he drawled. "Just get on with it. Spill," He said, smirking now that he knew I was going to give in.

I took a deep breath, figuring out how to proceed. "Well…I went to the boarding house last night, to see Stefan. When I got there…I…well I told him I loved him," I said suddenly feeling awkward. Damon made a show of gagging while I wisely ignored him. "And then…well…we you know…" I started to say before he cut me off.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Officially TMI! I am not one of your little girlfriends, I want to hear about the fighting and that is it," He said quickly, his brows drawing down as he shook his head at me.

I squinted at him, attempting to show my annoyance, before I continued. "Fine! Well I found this picture he had on his desk. It was a picture of Katherine. Damon, why did no one tell me that I look _exactly_ like her? I mean how do I know that all of his feelings for me are real? How do I know that anything in our relationship is real? I feel so betrayed I don't even know what to think anymore," I finished, realizing I had shared more of my feelings than I had intended. "Not that I would expect you to know anything about that," I said for good measure.

His grasp on the steering wheel tightened for only a second, but I was still shocked to see this crack in his calm and always collected exterior. He spared a sideways scathing glance at me, whispering "I know a few things," under his breath so quietly I wasn't sure if I'd heard him. But once again, he quickly gathered himself and adopted his usual relaxed demeanor.

Suddenly he turned to look at me, his usually mocking face now drawn and serious. It took me by such surprise that I was frozen in his gaze, waiting for him to speak. "Look. There's no way in hell that I am trying to stand up for Stefan here, but the truth is that you could not be any more different than Katherine. You both are such opposites that though you may look alike," he said, raising his brows, "you could never even begin to be mistaken for Katherine. Not even close. I don't know if Stefan pursued you at first because you looked like Katherine, but even if he did, once he got to know you he must have found that you and Katherine couldn't be more different. I know I did," he finished quietly.

I knew that I should have been, well, almost insulted at his serious refusal that I am anything like Katherine, considering how he loved and adored her. But the way his eyes bored into me while he said every word made me think that it wasn't an insult. I didn't feel jilted, I felt…reassured. He must have seen my looking at him curiously because just as quickly as his wall came down, just as quickly it went back up.

"But wow, well, well, well Saint Stefan has gotten a little messy!" He said suddenly, feigning surprise. "What an idiot, leaving that out for you to see."

"Damon, that isn't the point. I just, I felt like our entire relationship was based on a lie," I said, surprised to find that I was fighting back tears, despite Damon's, dare I say, kind words. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Ah come on don't start the water works on me. I can't deal with all this girl shit anymore," he said, obviously doing damage control for the heartfelt words he said just a few minutes ago. There was no way Damon was going to let me see too far into his soft side. His constant backtracking was starting to royally piss me off.

"Just forget it I don't want to talk about this anymore. I want to go home," I said angrily, pouting as I stared out the window.

"No you don't. If you went home you would just spend hours moping and writing in that little diary of yours. What you really want to do," Damon said as we pulled into a dive-y looking bar in Nowheresville, Georgia, "is just let loose and have some fun!" Damon said, winking at me. "Come on! Just have some fun for once in your boring existence!" He said enthusiastically.

"Hey! I have fun all the time…I used to really know how to have fun…" I said, reminiscing for a second about times when things seemed so much easier. Before my parents died, before things got so hard, before I had a brooding vampire consuming most of my time…" I thought.

"Oh well let's bring it back dear Elena," Damon said, widening his aqua eyes as he turned towards me. "You know, let your hair down, dance a little, maybe take your clothes off…" He said, waggling his eyebrows once again.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I once again swatted him on the back of the head. It felt good, even if it had no effect. But I couldn't help that smile that was fighting against my lips. As completely aggravating as he was, he could be entertaining from time to time. But there was no way in hell I was even going to tell him that. His ego was gargantuan enough as it was. Once again he was staring at me with a wide smirk, seemingly knowing what I was thinking.

In a flash, Damon parked the car, raced around to my side, and yanked me out of the car, effectively slamming me against his chest, stunned. "So what do you say, Elena? Ready to leave the Saint behind and come over to the dark side?" He whispered, dangerously close to my face. I was momentarily stunned into silence, his penetrating eyes so close, engulfing me. Before I realized it I was leaning forward, never breaking his icy azure gaze. I could feel his sweet breath on my face, that same smell as before, chocolate and spice. I felt his hands slide down to rest on my waist, but I still couldn't tear my eyes away. He seemed to be thinking about something very intensely, an internal battle raging behind his serene eyes. And just like that, I stumbled forward; almost face planting into the pavement. Damon had zoomed away in a millisecond, now standing at the door to the bar, holding it open and beckoning for me to go through with his hand. I stared at him for a moment, bewildered, as he started to chuckle.

He was such a little ass. But as I watched him standing there laughing, looking as if he never had a care in the world, I couldn't help but think that Damon Salvatore was the perfect person to help me forget my seemingly endless problems and just have fun with…His eyes sparkled as he kept my gaze, that smirk widening once again. Well, only for one night…

*A few hours later..............*

"Another Ta Keell Yaaaa please!" I slurred, leaning across the bar and attempting to signal the bartender. I kept saying Ta Keel Ya ever since Damon called Tequila that. It was so funny! Oh god, my head was starting to spin. I definitely had too much to drink already. Damon seemed to be doing pretty well too though. He had knocked back about twice as many shots as me and was still only about half as drunk. But considering how drunk I was feeling, that was still pretty wasted.

Damon put his hand around my waist and pulled me back, as I was leaning precariously far over the bar, probably about to face plant. I guess he pulled a little too hard because I fell back and almost slammed my ass on the floor, but I gripped Damon's arm just before I embarrassed myself even more than I already had. I saw the attractive bartender, aka Damon's "friend" give me a not so subtle eye roll.

I leaned heavily on Damon, practically draped across his lap, as I whispered in his ear in a sing song voice, "I don't think your little…um…friend likes me too much," I slurred as I sharply nodded to her. Once again earning me another eye roll from her. I was barely aware of Damon's arm wrapping tightly around my waist in my drunken state. But I did notice how I could feel every crevice and definition in his strong muscle as it wrapped around my torso…that felt…nice. Alright drunken Elena seriously needed to get herself under control.

Damon put his lips right up against my ear, "I'm sure you'll grow on her…you're definitely growing on me…" he slurred, almost as drunk as I was not, after consuming an obscene amount of liquor. I pulled back to glare at him, but he kept me firmly pressed against his chest, and I had to put my hands on his shoulders for balance. He moved so that we were face to face, only centimeters apart. My immediate reaction was to push him away and tell him to piss off. But the way he was looking at me…that's just it. He was just looking at me. He was staring into my eyes as if I was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. His cerulean orbs were so penetrating, I couldn't bring myself to look away. His lips were only a breath away from mine…I would only have to lean forward the tiniest bit…

Some drunken asshole fell off his stool, effectively banging against the floor loudly and breaking me out of my trance. I suddenly realized what I was doing. What was wrong with me? This had to stop. I was with Stefan. Yeah we were having…problems, but that didn't mean I could do anything I wanted all of the sudden. Especially with Damon. I abruptly pulled back, pushing away from his chest and sitting back down at the bar. Deep breaths I kept thinking, deep breaths. I could see in my periphery that Damon was still staring at me with that look. I couldn't figure out what it was. But as soon as I turned to him, I saw the wall go right back up, that infamous smirk warming his eyes.

"Another shot?" he asked casually leaning up against the bar. I only nodded, hoping to tear my thoughts away from whatever was going on between me and Damon. Before I knew it, three more shots were lined up in front of both of us.

"Okay Damon, after this, I gotta stopppp," I barely was able to slur out, knowing that I was already way past my limit. I don't think I had ever been that drunk. We both gulped down the first two shots, but right as a grabbed for the last one, Damon caught my hand, stopping me. He had that sparkle in his eyes…again.

"Might as well make the last one a doozy," he said, chuckling softly as I knit my brows together, trying to understand what he meant. Before I had any idea what was going on, I was laying on my back on the bar staring up at the ceiling. Damon had flipped me up onto the counter before I could blink. "Mmmm, body shot?" he drawled out lazily as he pushed my shirt up to reveal my stomach.

"Damon, stop!" I objected weakly, knowing that I shouldn't be doing this. Stop, stop, stop, my mind kept chanting, but I couldn't bring myself to move. I allowed my eyes to flutter closed as I just relaxed…just for one minute. And suddenly I felt a sensation, hot, wet, drawing in a circle around my stomach. I gasped at the sensation, realizing that Damon was drawing his tongue over my stomach as he leaned over the bar. I leaned my head up, watching him, mesmerized as he drew tiny lazy strokes over my stomach, his pink tongue darting out briefly. His azure eyes flashed up to meet mine, holding my gaze as his tongue darted out again. I almost had to bite back a moan, it felt so…good. He pulled back and sprinkled salt over the damp areas, only to draw a languid lick over the salt as he once again kept eye contact with me. I shouldn't be letting this happen, I kept thinking, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He quickly bit into the lime as he rested the shot on my stomach. I just watched him, entranced. He winked as he leaned down and took the shot, his tongue swirling deliciously over the sensitive skin of my abdomen. Apparently we had an audience, as the surrounding bar goers hooted and hollered when he was done.

In what could only be described as a typical Damon move, he lifted me off the bar, drawing both of us down into an elaborate bow. I could help but laugh as we sat back down. Never a dull moment with this one. I noticed Damon looking over my shoulder, something behind me catching his eye, and apparently making him angry. "Be right back…" he said slowly as he got up and disappeared around the corner to the back of the bar. That was weird. But I didn't give it anymore thought in my alcohol induced haze.

Suddenly, I felt someone sit down beside me. "How you doing," a foul breathed whisper came way too close to my ear. I turned and came face to face with some drunken trailer park urchin, leaning over the to stare into my face, way too far into my comfort zone.

"Not so well. Sorry," I said dismissively as I turned away. I almost gagged as I felt a heavy arm come to rest a little too low around my waist.

"Oh come on, sweetie, live a little," the urchin said, once again breathing wetly into my ear as he attempted to pull me closer. I tried to shove him away but that only made his drunken attempts more driven.

"Seriously, asshole get off--" I started to say when the urchin was abruptly pulled away from me, the weight of his arm disappearing from my shoulders. I turned to see Damon holding the urchin off the ground, only a couple of inches away from his face. The look in his now blackened eyes even scared me.

"Sorry pal. Taken," He said through gritted teeth as he released the urchin, leaving him to stumble back. The look in Damon's eyes was murderous, his pupils dilated.

"Yeah whatever," Urchin tried to say in his best nonchalant tone, but I could practically see the fear rolling off of him in waves. Damon was staring after him, looking like he wanted to rip his arms off.

I stood and quickly walked over to him, putting my hands on his shoulders. "Damon come on, calm down. It's nothing." His eyes slowly turned back from the murderous black to the usual icy cerulean blue.

I started to feel really dizzy at that point, starting to sway back and forth. I leaned on Damon for support more heavily. "Ohhhh too much Tequila," I groaned as I put my hand to my head. Damon wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me along with him as we started to exit the bar.

"Alright alright enough, we're going to get a hotel," he said, starting to come more into his senses and out of the drunken stupor as he pulled Elena along.

"What! No I am not going to sleep with you in some hotel!" I said, not liking the idea of having to sleep in the same room with him. He turned to look at me exasperatedly.

"Alright, I will go find a nice, comfortable hotel to sleep in and you can pass out on the pavement in this parking lot," He said with a sickeningly sweet smile. Oh that was starting to get annoying. It was amazing how I could go from having an amazing time to relentlessly annoyed in five seconds flat when I was around Damon.

"Fine." I said resolutely as I sat down, rather unceremoniously, on the hard gravel. "Owwww," I moaned lowly as I rubbed my tailbone. Damon only rolled his eyes. Once again, with no warning, he leaned down and scooped me up, throwing me over his shoulder and starting to walk down the street.

"Damon! Let me down! Now!" I yelped as I banged on his back with my fists, my head starting to spin even more, now that I was inverted.

"Hey hey it was your own doing. There was no way I was going to just let you pass out in the parking lot so you could turn into another Natalee Holloway. Uh uh don't think so," He rambled on as I stopped pounding, realizing it was getting me nowhere. "There's a hotel right down the street here so you're just going to deal until we get there. Plus I'm fairly sure you can't walk on your own," he snickered as I groaned.

I allowed my eyes to flutter closed as Damon carried me. And soon, everything went black and I was just swimming in chocolate, sandalwood, and spice again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this chapter! I tried to make it as believable as possible, but if Damon seems a teeny bit OOC its because I wanted to inject some of that sweet tenderness (sigh) that we saw in the season finale! That boy can kiss me on the cheek anytime he wants (bigger sigh)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to LJ Smith and the CW **

**

* * *

**

I was pulled out of my drunken slumber when I realized someone was shaking me. Ahh that was making my head spin even more. I forced myself to open my eyes, squinting in the fluorescent light of some unfamiliar room. A hand grabbed mine and yanked me up so I was sitting up straight.

"Owwwwww," I moaned as the combination of the fast movement and light made my head spin even more. I saw Damon inches in front of my staring worriedly into my face as he gripped my shoulders, steadying me.

"Ah there she is. Thought I lost you there for a minute," he said, smirking as he watched me grip my head. He darted into the bathroom of the hotel room he must have gotten while I was still passed out…how embarrassing. Of course there was only one bed. Typical. Two seconds later he emerged with what looked like Asprin and glass of water. I mumbled a weak thank you.

"Gonna have to take it easier next time, dear Elena. Saint Stefan wouldn't be able to bear losing you in a cliché teen drinking tragedy," he said with his all too familiar sarcastic flare, though I could see something genuine brewing beneath the surface of his piercing eyes.

"There's not gonna be a next time," I grumbled as I lay back down, attempting to close my eyes after I took the asprin. But closing my eyes just made everything spin even more, so I sat back up with a huff, staring at Damon. "Okay I am officially never touching alcohol againnn," I drawled out, the tequila I consumed earlier apparently still having some effect on me.

I bit my lip and feebly tried to hold in the laugh that was now fighting to burst out as I looked at Damon. A strangled snicker came out as I put my hand over my mouth as I continued to giggle. Okay so maybe the tequila was still having a big effect on me. I had no idea how it happened, but Damon's hair was sticking in about a thousand different directions, resembling some sort of broken teepee. I really lost it when his brows drew down in confusion at my expression. I fell back on the bed clutching at my sides as I let laughter take over. Everything seemed about ten times funnier with a few good shots in you…mmm body shots…

Damon tried his hardest to look annoyed at my outburst, but he couldn't hide the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah yeah what's so funny this time, Ms. Ta Keel Ya?" He said as he plopped down on the bed, lying down next to me. I took a deep breath, trying to get my laughter under control so I could answer, but when I turned to look at him, his teepee hair had gotten even worse from being smushed up against the bed.

"Come on, tell meee. I want to laugh too," Damon chuckled as he watched me continue to giggle. Apparently the liquor was still having an effect on him too.

I rolled onto my side so that we were facing each other. "Your hair!" I giggled as I briefly ran my fingers over the mop of raven hair on his head. I suddenly became highly aware that we were laying only inches apart, his face just a breath away from mine. My laughter got caught in my throat along with my breath, my heart inexplicably beginning to pound as Damon held my gaze; that unfathomable look in his icy eyes once again. My hand slowly slid from his hair to the side of his face, seeming to stay frozen there without any conscious effort. I simultaneously felt uncomfortable and wide awake. I knew that whatever I was feeling…I didn't even know what it was…was wrong. I shouldn't be lying here…on a bed…inches away from Damon…while he was looking at me that way…

"What is that?" I whispered, so lowly that I could barely even hear myself. His eyes blazed as they bored into mine. Heat suddenly spread over my body from head to toe, warming every inch of my tingling skin. But that had to just be the alcohol…

"What?" I saw more than heard him whisper. He continued to stare at me, almost as if he was contemplating something. But it wasn't the carefree calculation that usually graced his features. He seemed to be…conflicted?

"What is that…that look you keep giving me…you look…" my brows knitted together as I tried to think of the right word, my thumb softly rubbing across his cheekbone as I cradled his face. "…confused?" I didn't even know how to put it into words. But obviously it struck a chord, as Damon's jaw set, that look in his eyes becoming more and more prominent . He had to stop looking at me like that. I couldn't breathe…

In that moment a million different emotions must have passed through Damon's cerulean orbs, effectively stunning me into silence as my hand slowly slid off of his face to fall on the bed between us. Had I really never noticed how…beautiful he was before? His perfectly chiseled, high cheekbones, and his coal black hair and alabaster skin, serving as the most striking contrast to his unreal cerulean eyes. His eyes slowly lingered on my lips before they drew up to hold my gaze, his brows drawing down as he moved forward ever so slightly. I had never seen this side of him before. He was slow, hesitant, vulnerable. Vulnerable. I knew in that moment that I was completely capable of hurting him and he had no way to hide it.

He moved forward another fraction of an inch, his lips hovering above mine. I found myself holding my breath, unable to think about anything other than the sensation of his soft breath intermingling with mine as he hesitated. And then his lips brushed over mine so softly that I wasn't sure it had actually happened. My eyes fluttered closed on their own accord and my hand moved to gently grip his shirt, feeling as though I could pass out at any minute.

This small gesture took away all traces of Damon's trepidation; he sharply inhaled, pressing his lips firmly against mine, bringing a hand up to tangle in my hair and gently cradling my face with the other. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as his sweet breath blew into my mouth, our lips moving together in perfect synch. He gently prodded my lips open, running his tongue like a whisper along my bottom lip, causing me to bite back a moan. I wasn't sure this was all actually happening. He was so gentle, so careful as he kissed me…tenderly. That was the thing. I couldn't believe the tenderness and sweetness that filled his movements as he slowly moved his lips in synch with mine. It felt so good, so right, that I couldn't imagine pulling away; I couldn't bring myself to stop.

Damon pulled me closer to him still, pressing our bodies together so I could feel every inch of his muscled torso flush against me. I squeezed my eyes shut; bringing my hand up to run through his hair as I tentatively brushed my tongue against his. I had never experienced anything this intense, especially from a single kiss.

But all too soon, my mind started working on its own, wandering away from Damon for only a second. And Stefan's face flashed beneath my eyelids; I could see the pain and anguish in his eyes as he gazed back at me. Suddenly Damon's lips on mine felt like an electric shock, and I pulled away abruptly, pushing against his chest as I drew my face away.

"This is…wrong," I barely managed to choke out. I saw his perfect eyes darken, hurt clouding them for only a fraction of a second.

Before I could blink, he had darted away from me, leaving only a breeze in his trail as he left the hotel room at superhuman speed. I stared after him, stunned.

I groaned as I rolled onto my back, covering my eyes with my palms. What the hell was wrong with me? I was accusing Stefan of seeing me as only a replacement for Katherine, when in reality, that was exactly what I was becoming. A stand in for Katherine; toying with both brothers for her own enjoyment. Well, there was no way history would repeat itself where I was concerned.

Guilt lodged itself in my throat, making it hard to swallow as I thought about Stefan…and Damon…kissing me so softly. I absolutely could not think about this anymore. I just threw an arm over my eyes, effectively blocking out the harsh lights of the hotel room. Maybe if I allowed myself to just drift to sleep, I could figure things out…and before I knew it, blackness engulfed me as I fell deeper and deeper into slumber.

All black darkness surrounded me as I allowed myself to sleep. Except for those two hauntingly icy cerulean orbs that burned behind my eyelids.

* * *

"Stefan?" I called out to the black abyss that lay in front of me. I felt completely alone; there was no sign of life or…anything as I looked around, turning in every direction. It was just black.

"Stefan? …Damon?" I called out, hoping that somehow one of them would suddenly materialize, taking me away from this isolated darkness.

"Elena," I heard someone whisper from behind me. But it was not the low, male voice that I was expecting. A woman's soft voice was beckoning to me. I turned slowly, irrational fear suddenly gripping me.

As I turned, I came face to face with…myself. My eyebrows knit together as chills ran up my spine; I stared into my own face, feeling lightheaded as the other me slowly smiled and laughed softly.

"You won't take what's mine Elena," the other me said lowly, her expression suddenly becoming murderous. In a flash, she darted in front of me, wrapping an inhumanly strong hand around my neck as she lifted me off the ground so I was mere inches away from her face.

Tears sprang to my eyes, as her grip tightened. "K-Katherine?" I choked out.

She smiled manically as she lifted me even higher off the ground, all my breath leaving my body as I choked. "Do you hear me, Elena? You will stay away. Damon is _mine_," she growled lowly, the veins below her eyes suddenly becoming prominent.

"Please…please don't" I whispered. She simply laughed as she plunged her fangs into my neck.

A bloodcurdling scream ripped out of me as I bolted upright, quickly catapulting out of my dream. I was sweating, clutching at the sheets around me as I scanned the hotel room; it was completely dark…and I was still alone. Had Damon just left me here? I felt sickening despair.

Suddenly I warm hand gripped my shoulder from behind me. Another scream started to involuntarily come out before Damon turned me around to fully face him.

"Elena, Elena, Calm down. Shhh," He said as he locked my eyes with his, reassuring me that I was safe. I felt something warm slide down my face, unaware that tears had started spilling onto my cheeks. His hands moved to cup my face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "Come on, you're okay now," he whispered as he pulled me into his chest. I nearly collapsed into his embrace, still shaking from that dream…and the fact that I thought he had abandoned me in the middle of nowhere. Fat tears continued to roll down my cheeks, as I just tried to get control of my breathing. I gripped Damon's shirt as he wrapped his arms around me, drawing me into his lap.

"Shh Elena, don't cry." Damon continued to chant soothing words as he stroked my hair, keeping me firmly wrapped in his arms.

"I thought y-you left me here," I whimpered, realizing how pathetic I sounded. I turned my head into his chest, fighting the lonely despair left behind from my nightmare.

Damon drew my face up so he could look into my eyes, cupping my cheek with his hand. His eyes roamed over my face, briefly searching mine…that look in his gaze again.

"Listen to me. I'm sorry. I am sorry for running out…before. I shouldn't have done that. But I'm not leaving you anywhere," He said, his gaze clutching me, entrancing me. I couldn't doubt his sincerity for a minute.

I drew in a shaky breath, the feelings that were warming my body now all too familiar. I slowly loosed my grip on his shirt, so that my palms rested flat on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat beneath my hands…so slow and faint. But still there. And suddenly all I could think about in that moment was how much I wanted him to move forward that centimeter…and kiss me.

My eyes slowly slid down to his lips and I found my face moving forward ever so slightly. My eyes fluttered closed, the heady feeling overtaking me as I pressed my lips to his firmly. I drew a slow breath in as I moved my hand up to rest on the side of his face.

But the slow and hesitant Damon from earlier didn't make a reappearance. He wrapped an arm strongly around my waist as he drew me even closer to him, slowly opening his lips against mine and sliding his tongue in to massage mine. He plunged his hand into my hair, cradling the back of my head with his palm, all the while pulling me against him so I could feel every line of his body against mine. I would swear that I heard him let out a low growl.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he lightly nipped at my bottom lip and then moved to push his tongue against mine. He quickly pulled my leg across his lap so that I was straddling him, wrapping my arms around his neck as we truly molded together. His hands slowly slid to the hem of my shirt, disappearing beneath the fabric as he ran his palms across my stomach. He broke our heated kiss, running his nose along my jaw line and then down my neck.

"Mmmm, you smell delicious" he rumbled as he moved to place open mouthed kisses along the base of my neck, stopping to lightly suck on my jugular. My breathing was frantic and out of control as I plunged my hands into his coal black hair, gripping tightly as he continued to suck on that sweet spot.

I couldn't help but let out a soft moan as his hands moved inevitably higher underneath my shirt, grazing the underside of my breasts for only a second. I could feel his smirk against my neck, obviously pleased with himself. But for once I didn't care about his arrogant antics. This felt way too good to stop.

His palm deftly slid under the material of my bra to roughly massage my breast as he drew his mouth back up to meet mine. I sucked in a sharp breath, his name falling lowly from my lips before he reclaimed my mouth with his kiss.

Before I could blink, he flipped us over so that he was now resting firmly on top of me, my legs wrapping instinctively around his hips. He continued to explore my mouth with his tongue as he gripped the bottom of my shirt, drawing it up and over my head. He drew his mouth away once again to run his tongue lightly down the column of my neck, slowly running down over my chest, swirling in the valley between my bra clad breasts. He ran his nose over my stomach, lightly kissing and nipping at my skin. I allowed my head to fall back, giving myself over to the euphoric feeling of his lips on my body.

I opened my eyes just in time to see him gaze up at me from my stomach, smirking and winking before coming back up to kiss me. I would normally roll my eyes, but I couldn't help myself…it seriously turned me on.

I groaned as I ran my hands down his rigid and sinewy chest, feeling every crevice of his muscles. I fumbled as I fought to pull his shirt off, yanking at the hem. He let out a low rumbling laugh as he pulled back to look at me. "Eager, are we?" He smirked as he sat up and drew his shirt up and over his head. My eyes widened in pleasure as I took in his perfectly sculpted abs; muscles rippling beneath his alabaster skin.

"Shut up," I breathed as I pulled him down on top of me again, tightening my legs around his hips. We both moaned at the contact where we needed it most. I smirked as his eyes widened when I reached behind me to unclasp my bra. His hands moved to the straps like lightening, starting to pull it off.

"Eager, are we?" I parroted back at him, giggling softly when he rolled his eyes. Okay so maybe the tequila still hadn't fully worn off.

"Yes," he growled, kissing me fiercely before pulling my bra off without breaking our kiss. I was once again breathless and panting as his chest mashed against my bare breasts. My hands tangled in his fair, pulling so hard that it would have probably hurt a human. He darted down to my chest in the blink of an eye, running his tongue over my breasts as he sucked and nipped at the tender flesh. I squirmed beneath him, almost losing it when his hot mouth clasped around one sensitive nipple.

He gripped my thigh pulling my leg higher around his waist and cupping my ass so that he pressed against my center in the most delicious way. I drew against him more firmly, kissing him briefly before I whispered in his ear, nipping at his earlobe as I did so.

"Please, Damon." I only said those two words, and yet they ignited a frantic fire in him that left me completely breathless. At what only could be described as vampiric speed, he disposed of both of our pants, leaving us with only the thin material of our underwear separating us from what we both wanted most in that moment.

His fingers danced at the hem of my panties as he kept eye contact with me, his smirk widening when my breathing became labored. White blotches exploded behind my eyelids as he deftly dipped two fingers into my underwear, rubbing and stroking my clit and then plunging inside my center.

"Ahhh," I panted as he slid another finger in, curling them around to stroke my g spot repeatedly. It was almost too much. Every touch, every sensation with Damon was unlike anything I had felt before; everything was amplified and more potent.

Damon slowly drew my underwear off, flinging them somewhere out into the darkness of the room, before doing the same with his. He pressed down against me, every inch of our bodies molded together. I was practically huffing in anticipation, as he intertwined his fingers with mine, planting our hands against the comforter above my head. His eyes roamed over my face as his brows knitted together; that concern clouding his eyes was starting to become all too familiar. The entire room was engulfed in darkness. It was all black…except for one beam of moonlight, falling across his frozen azure eyes, leaving the rest of his face engulfed in the shadows. He was beautiful.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he gazed down at me, leading me once again to believe he could read my mind. I felt myself flush from head to toe, suddenly feeling exposed at the tenderness of his words. It was all so…foreign with Damon.

He slowly brushed his lips against mine, his fingers gripping mine as he pushed into me in one powerful thrust. My mouth opened to form an 'o,' but no sound came out. My body trembled from head to toe as I reveled in the sensation of him moving inside me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he started a steady rhythm, rubbing against my most sensitive spot.

I could barely breathe as I ran my hands up and down the strong and perfectly formed planes of his back. I gripped his shoulders, digging my nails in and feeling the strong and sinewy muscles lying beneath his skin. I felt myself building and building towards my peak faster than ever before when his hand slid down between our bodies to firmly massage my clit. I let out a loud moan, unable to control myself any longer.

"That's it, baby, come for me," he growled in my ear as his thrust became more powerful and frantic, moving me against the bed. His words spurred me on; making me tremble as release rushed towards me, fast approaching.

He leaned down, his teeth grazing my neck before pressing against my jugular. But instead of fear gripping me as it should, unbelievable pleasure coursed through my veins as I dug my fingers into his hair, pushing him more fiercely against my neck. Rather than sinking his teeth into my neck as I almost expected, he sucked the tender skin into his mouth, nipping and licking at that sweet spot he knew made me squirm.

He thrust even harder than before, hitting my g spot at the perfect angle. And with that I came undone beneath him, trembling as release washed over my body, clutching Damon to my neck as he continue to bathe it with open mouth and languid kisses. I brought his face up to meet mine, kissing him with as much fervor and passion as I could, raking my nails up his back so sharply that it would have drawn blood from a human. With that Damon followed me and came powerfully as he moaned my name. Watching him groan my name as he released gave me immaculate pleasure and made me feel completely…powerful. I reveled in the feeling of having control over Damon Salvatore, even if only for a minute.

Damon collapsed on top of me for a moment after such an intense release; the thin sheen of sweat covering both our bodies visible in the moonlight. He withdrew from me and rolled off of me, onto his side so he was facing me. A satisfied smirk graced his features as he casually draped an arm over my side, pulling me closer to him.

"That was…" I breathed, unable to finish as I was preoccupied with how the muscles in his bicep flexed as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Mmmm, no words," he mumbled as he lowered his face to inhale the scent of my hair. I suddenly felt completely and totally spent, my head dropping to rest against his chest.

He stroked my hair in rhythmic motions, adding to the exhaustion that was overtaking me. I sighed contentedly as I listened to the faint yet constant sound of his heartbeat. I couldn't bear to think past this moment- to think what any of it meant. I just wanted to disappear in Damon's embrace and the heady feeling of his arms wrapped so surely around me.

Suddenly, I felt Damon's hand stop running through my hair. I lifted my head to glance at him questioningly, only to find that he had drifted to sleep even before me. His eyes closed, coal black lashes fanning out on his perfectly sculpted cheeks, his milky skin glinting in the beams of moonlight filtering through the window. Seeing Damon look so child-like and innocent…it was almost unbelievable.

Hesitating, I slowly lifted my hand to brush against his cheek lightly, fearing that I would wake him. I softly brushed my thumb against his plump bottom lip, amazed at how I got this glimpse into what Damon could be. Sweet, tender…most of all vulnerable. I tentatively laid my head back down against his chest, resting my arm over his abdomen.

All I wanted was to drift away in this moment…this moment where I could pretend that Damon felt the same way as I was beginning to feel. Feelings I didn't understand or could even identify, but feelings none the less. Confused and comforted, I allowed my eyes to flutter closed and drift into a satisfied sleep.

* * *

**Review pleaseeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
